


And I will care for you

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, Fear, Fluff, Highschool AU, Love, M/M, Protection, dean protects his angel, highschool, kiss, mobbing, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak gets bullied. While others watch, Dean Winchester steps in. And suprises the whole school. </p><p>Prompts I got for this were: 'jock!dean kisses nerd!cas in front of the school'<br/>Part of my tumblr short-ficlet series.<br/>________________<br/>http://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/ for more updates/ficlets and wishes <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will care for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiel-and-moose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=destiel-and-moose).



Castiel Novak was surrounded by four boys. One of them had Cas’ black rimmed glasses in one hand, the next one Cas’ backpack.  
“Give… Give it back!” Castiel’s voice trembled. Not only with fear but also with anger. The four boys just laughed. They always did.  
What could that scrawny baby Castiel Novak simply do? Nothing, that’s what.

Novak was a helpless little shit, that had deserved to be treated like shit. In their opinion.

Castiel had clenched his fists.  
“Take it back, Novak. Oh, I forgot, you can’t.”  
“You weak little shit.”  
“C’mon get it”  
“C’mon chicken, get it!”  
Castiel tried to grab his glasses, but they pulled them back and pushed Cas hard against the wall. The boy grasped for air, as he hit quite hard.

The boys laughed. “Weak little baby.”, one boy grinned at Novak, who slightly had slid down the wall, holding his ribs. “Let me go…”, the words were pressed over his lips. “Oh, why?”, one of the bullies cackled. Castiel tightened the grip around the fabric of his jacket, his eyes tearing up from pain and anger.

“Because he has an appointment.”, a voice behind the bullies let Cas look up. They stared at the blond haired, freckled boy and even stepped back a little, as he glared at them with sparkling green eyes. With a fast movement, Dean Winchester pushed himself past the bullies, grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him up to his feet and on to his chest.

People who had watched the bullies torturing Castiel or cheering for the bullies, gasped in awe, as the co-captain of the football team placed a kiss on Cas’ lips and pulled him closer, trying to calm the shaking boy in his arms.

The bullies stared at Dean as if he was an alien. After a short, angry glare from Dean they backed away, too awkwardly taken aback to say something else.

Dean’s gaze lingered at Cas’ face again in which he could read shock. The older one simply smiled at Castiel, placing another kiss on his lips, making it clear for everyone, that Castiel Novak belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a continous fafiction out of this little ficlet.   
> I will eb writing on this highschool AU, so stay tuned for updates on my tumblrand on here! <3


End file.
